Prior art has exclusively focused on creating a device that can be housed in an infant's nursery. To this end, prior art has had to address methods to decrease the noise of operation so that it would not disturb a sleeping baby. Formula feeding an infant requires easy access to supplies like bottles, nipples, bottlebrushes, sterilizing containers and water. Bottles that have been used need to be washed in a timely fashion. Formula spoils and smells within one hour of preparation if not refrigerated. This makes it impractical to use an automatic infant formula maker outside of the kitchen.
It is in this context that the embodiments of this invention arise.